The invention to a fuel injection system for mixture compressing, externally ignited, stratified charger internal combustion engines with separate, continuous fuel supply to the suction tubes of the pre-combustion chambers and of the main combustion chambers of the engines.
In known stratified charge, internal combustion engines of this kind, a relatively rich fuel-air mixture is supplied through a second inlet valve into a pre-combustion chamber and ignited. The ignition flame shooting out of the pre-combustion chamber is capable of igniting the relatively lean fuel-air mixture in the main combustion chamber so as to undergo an extended combustion process. Carburetors are employed to supply fuel to the pre-combustion and main combustion chambers and relatively favorable exhaust gas values are achieved.